In an ongoing study of male MM patients we have been comparing the one and six month test-retest reliabilities and the six month predictive validity of the DSM-III-R antisocial personality disorder (APD) diagnosis with that of the revised Psychopathy Checklist (PCL-R). The findings to date support the hypotheses of higher test-retest reliability and predictive validity for the PCL-R than the APD diagnosis. This renewal application requests four years of additional funding to extend and refine our understanding of various forms of antisociality in substance abusers and to clarify the relationship between antisociality and responsivity to treatment. To accomplish this a number of studies are proposed, as follows: (1). one year of additional subject recruitment to increase the number of psychopathic and APD subjects; (2). a parallel study of 50 MM women patients; (3). a 24 month outcome study of all male subjects that would obtain detailed monthly information on substance use, criminal behaviors, and employment as well as other societal costs including medical utilization and receipt of welfare funds; (4). evaluate the 24 month test- retest reliability of the PCL-R, APD, and other measures of antisociality; (5). and attempt to determine sources of error in the APD evaluation by videotaping the baseline, 1, and 6 month APD interviews for 20 subjects.